


2.打噴嚏 (2012～2013)

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz"></a><img/><br/>遊戲規則：<br/>1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge<br/>2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事<br/>內容純屬虛構，如有雷同，皆為萌點！<br/>**BCCB皆有，本篇為BC**</p><p>靈感來自當時各種圖片gif和repo～</p><p>原本應該是AM的挑戰，可是六月二號突然冒出了好多些TEAM MERLIN的照片，<br/>念頭就這麼形成，不得不寫了。<br/>雖然寫到最後也是奇怪到爆炸的一篇。<br/>百分之百純腦補。<br/>說好的，軟禁+SM呢？呃...沒有。SORRY！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneeze on a Saturday

　

 

 

> **Sneeze on Saturday**
> 
> **-Sneeze on Saturday, see your sweetheart tomorrow.-**

　

　　Bradley在Tom伸手揉亂他頭髮時低頭狠狠打了一個噴嚏。

　　「God bless you.」Tom拍拍他的背，有些打趣地說：「不過今天星期六，算你好運。」

　　「如果可以每天踢球，不管哪天我都很好運。」Bradley齜著一口白牙，眼尾皺起的紋線和擺動身體的方式儼然是個十幾歲的大男孩。他沒聽出來Tom的言外之意，隨即被大個子隊友揶揄是個沒文化的人。

　　「So what？」他不在意地聳聳肩，完全沉浸在球隊贏得冠軍的喜悅裡。「反正我本來就不寫詩。」順道損一下Eoin。

　　當天晚上他們一群人狂歡到半夜。Bradley在微醺的狀態下，維持神奇的紳士風度幫所有人叫車回家，並筆直地走回自己新租的公寓。這簡直是個奇蹟，畢竟前陣子剛和女友分手時他過的是幾乎吃不下任何東西、任何時間都在喝酒爛醉、迅速消瘦的日子。　　

　　那不是什麼驚心動魄的過程，只是一個因誤解在一起又因了解而分開的故事。他認為自己就像星座書上描述的那樣是個懶散又隨和的天秤，很多事情順其自然不願強求（僅管他並不總像表面上那樣看得開）；於是當兩個人不論是生活還是工作都漸行漸遠成平行線的時候，他選擇放手。

　　他只是不知道人長大了以後，寂寞居然是件這麼難以忍受的事。

　　不過一切都過去了，現在Bradley恢復單身，正常作息，陽光中帶點疲倦憂鬱散發更強大的沸洛蒙。Katie曾半開玩笑地要他小心，否則遲早有天會被什麼人綁架，永遠收藏起來，像小報常寫的都市恐怖傳說。他第一個反應是仰天大笑。

　　嘴裡哼著不成調的曲子，Bradley來到公寓門口，解開電子鎖，玄關脫鞋，料想明天會是一個慵懶的星期天。愉快的心情維持到他聽見房間浴室傳來的瀝瀝水聲為止。

　　有人。意識到這點讓他心跳瞬間加速，身體僵直，手心出汗，毛孔直豎。

　　他順手拿起鞋櫃旁的球棒，躡手躡腳地來到主臥室。

　　浴室的門在Bradley舉起球棒靠近的同時突然打開，一雙修長、毛髮濃密的腿躍入他眼簾。

　　眼熟，非常眼熟。

　　「What the f……？」

　　視線向上，只穿著卡其色七分褲的Colin，脖上掛著浴巾，全身熱氣蒸騰。

　　下一秒，他發現在自己被撲倒在床上。雙手在頭的兩側被牢牢篏入床褥。球棒哐噹掉到地板。

　　「Oi！」面對Colin（還是半裸Colin）的突襲，Bradley的反抗顯得毫無脫服力。身體很誠實地躁熱了起來，彷彿期待已久。理性一如豔陽下的奶油疾速融失。

 

　　Colin Morgan. Colin fucking Morgan.

 

　　總是莫名其妙地疏遠，莫名其妙的親近，毫無預警地來去他的生活。

　　「Too many hugs，」Colin跨坐在他身上，低伏身軀，擴大兩人身體相貼的面積。一觸即發的姿勢。

　　「like you’re a Teddy bear.」一觸即發的醇酒聲調。

　　Colin的雙眼透著森森的藍，帶點巡審的意味打量他的臉。嘴唇潤潤有水澤反光。半乾的頭髮甩落幾滴水珠在Bradley的顴骨上，熟悉的沐浴乳香氣讓欲望硬生生從Bradley體內長了出來。他幾乎立刻有了反應。

　　他從來不知道Colin會看他踢球。難道他在現場？他知道他得到冠軍嗎？還是看到了網友分享的照片……不管是哪種想像都讓他吃驚並臉紅，且不合時宜地快樂。

 

　　「Are you jealous？Do you want a hug？」

　　「Hmmmm……not really.」

　　「or fuck？」

　　「Well, YES, please.」Colin滿意地啄了一下他的嘴。

 

　　他們之間的鬥嘴演變成充滿性暗示（或明示）的調情是最近的事。消沉了一段時間後，Colin突然又和他熟絡起來，像是原本在天空盤旋不定的猛禽，某個晴天裡突然決定了他，俯身叼走了他，讓他在自己的人生裡消失。在那之前他們還謹守著友誼的界線；在那之後，兩人的關係頓然失序。

　　Bradley曾經考慮過把一切拉回原點，但Colin身上的確有種他無法拒絕的、令人安心的成份存在，他沒辦法抵抗自己原生的喜好。這段關係裡，Colin是吹笛手漢斯，而他則是被旋律催眠的老鼠，只能爭逐他的腳步。

　　再說一個人實在太寂寞了。他其實很黏人的，只是很少人知道。

　　Colin做作的語調讓Bradley既想翻白眼又想大笑，Colin的吻可愛得讓他想要脫掉黑髮男子身上僅剩的一件褲子。最終他全都做了。

　　他們做了兩次。

　　一次猛烈急促，像彼此都無忍受對方的身體離開自己而拚命嵌進律動；一次缓慢、試探、折磨但又舒適，伴隨大量的體液，貪婪的氣息。

 

　　「我真不敢相信我會這麼愛你……」Bradley清楚感到Colin的指腹按在他頭皮上的觸感，自然地抬起下巴迎接對方的呼吸、親吻。

 

　　當Colin情不自禁地雙腿纏著他，在他耳旁低語那句話時，他像是嘴邊忽地嚐到苦蜜，心裡油然一股絕望的甜。是啊，我也不相信。他想。他明白這只是Colin的一種「暖身」的方式──他需要練習愛意的抒展，需要排解欲望，這會使得他的演技更具層次，更豐富深情，更令人疼愛。

　　而他就是最方便的練習對象。

　　想到這裡，他突然有點報復似地加重手邊力道，十根指頭如同火柴，劃過Colin肌膚時讓對方體溫熊熊燃燒。

　　沒有關係，沒有關係，我也是利用這種短暫悸動來擺脫情傷。就像Colin提議的那樣。Bradley在心裡反覆念誦。

　　反正他永遠也搞不懂Colin。有時他會禮貌且疏離地彷彿一個問候都嫌打擾；有時又像現在這般主動親暱，眼神熾烈黏稠，身體各處傳來源源不絕的熱情。

　　有時他們是朋友，是兄弟，歡愛的時候彷彿真正的愛侶，不聯絡的時候好像對方從沒存在過。

　　沒有關係，沒有關係。

 

　　「今天，不，昨天──我打噴嚏，你知道……」在兩人再次本能性地相互磨擦的時候，Colin半喘氣半低吟地說。

 

　　「……那又怎樣……？」Bradley沒認真聽，只專注於攻堅Colin開闔的、紅腫濕潤的嘴，舌頭，以及那些剛剛都舔遍了的髭刺的下巴，喉結。Colin今天太多話了。而噴嚏這個詞彙像是約好了一樣重覆出現在對話裡，這不尋常。

 

　　「So I need to see you，Bradley. You are all I need.」

 

　　這不尋常。

 

　　Colin的語氣像是豁出去了，像是他說的那些荒謬又不合邏輯的話全是真的，像是，像是……

 

　　他說的那些情話全都是真的。

 

　　Need.

 

　　一個過度沉重的單字，一個無法破除的咒語。從Colin口中吐出的瞬間如此有感染力，讓他比之前任何時刻更容易硬，更快，更敏感，更欣喜，更瘋狂。

　　更脆弱無助。

　　更趨近於愛。

 

　　大概是因為噴嚏的緣故。或者接近高潮的關係，Bradley有點泫然欲泣。當然他沒有。

　　關於發現自己永遠無法抓住也無法逃離Colin的這齣悲喜劇，他會陪演到最後一刻。

　　沒有關係，沒有關係。

 

　　God bless me.

 


	2. Sneeze on a Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz)  
>   
>  遊戲規則：  
> 1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge  
> 2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事！  
>   
> **本篇配對CB**
> 
> 靈感之於我，猶如冤魂之於包青天，一天不寫，就一天入夢來糾纏。  
> C視角，碎碎念風格。百分之百純腦補。  
> 腦補相傳C的真實性格之我在小說的詮釋，以及最近相傳B分手後到處把妹的乳摸(Rumor)。  
> 都是相傳大家就參考了。這篇比較白話。  
> 結果花生醬完全是配角！

      

 

> **Sneeze on Friday**
> 
>   
>  **- Sneeze on Friday, sneeze for sorrow.-**  
>  　  

 　　一定是JIF的錯，Colin想。一定是那罐從SDCC帶回來質地黏稠，顆粒分明，香氣濃郁，聞起來很胖的花生醬的錯。和天然酵母做的法國麵包簡直絕配。如果不是還要進Gym，他可以照三餐吃上一個月。

 

　　吃太多的後果就是讓他管不住胃口，管不住情緒，管不住情慾……總之完全失控。

 

　　好比現在的狀況。把Bradley的雙手用玩具手銬銬在床頭兩側，整身座落在他兩腿之間，像座落於海中的孤島，並將金髮男子的雙腿折向胸前，騁開空間。名符其實的侵略。

 

　　欣賞Bradley因著貫穿的疼痛緊繃發顫的大腿肌肉，視線輻射至裸程起伏的胸膛、下巴仰起的美好角度。汗水造就了光澤，光澤下的男人擁有引起他胃部一陣痙攣的美麗。

 

　　雖然他的腦子一片混亂，Bradley體內的熱度蔓延到他身上有如火燎，可是嘴裡蹦出的話語竟是如此冷峻無情。

 

　　「沒辦法說話嗎？」他傾身，姆指嵌入在對方唇邊用力揉著：「沒關係，之後我會讓你忍不住開口拚命求我。」

 

　　「唔……」Bradley仰起頭，Colin直盯著他因吞嚥而上下移動的喉結。他皺起眉頭瞇著眼，像是想要反抗什麼，但舌頭卻乖巧地吸吮他手指，這令Colin的脊背傳來一波波躁癢。汗濕的瀏海貼在Bradley的額間，鬢角有水珠滑落，手銬喀啦喀啦響。Bradley勉強掙扎，試圖調整舒服的姿勢但徒勞無功。他看上去是如此狼狽，卻是Colin見過最性感的生物。

 

　　「但你知道嗎？」他低下頭，額頭與Bradley的輕觸，在他唇上啞啞地說著，「我 **不會** 。就算你再怎麼求我，我都不會碰你進入別人身體的地方；但你仍然會射得我全身都是，因為我等一下會狠狠地、狠狠地上你……」

 

　　其實他已經搞不清楚自己到底在說什麼。

 

　　「Col──I don’t──」Bradley的聲音充滿痛苦與渴求，Colin竟然為此感到莫名的愛意。

 

　　那是一道開關，致使Colin開始模擬以往歡愛的節奏，慢慢地動。

 

　　 **情況，完全，失控。**

 

　　他早就知道Bradley是個愛好金髮辣妹的超級直男，直得像美國西部公路一般無聊。會和他上床純粹是看他可憐。他從來沒打算在這段關係認真，大家只是各取所需，在無聊的片場中尋求一點慰安。

 

　　本來 Colin 一直都將底線守護得很好。直到某天Bradley微醺跪在他面前，像一隻昏昏欲睡的貓半垂眼皮，手扶著他側腰，慵懶地撩開上衣並親吻他肚臍四周，然後抬頭，擺出一臉無辜又理所當然的表情和他說話。

 

　　「遇到你以前，我真的是個徹底的直男，Col。結果現在我的興趣是吸你。」接著他不耐煩地褪去他的下著，含住他分身。Colin很記得當時自己的反應──被Bradley的舌頭和手指（以及他的戒指）挑逗地完全弓起半身，雙手伸入Bradley深金的頭髮牢牢抓著，彷彿那是黑暗中唯一的光源。

 

　　然後射得一蹋糊塗。

 

　　他像是被Bradley用什麼東西鑿穿了，然後在他體內牢牢打一個結，綁著，綁得猶如泰晤士河畔等著賣中國人的閘蟹。他不知道自己為何因那句話動心，只是本能起了反應。而他同時明白這是行不通的，這對Bradley來說是一種慣常的調情。他可以和任何人這麼說，他不會在意──

 

　　Bradley的確如此。完全配合他的若即若離。儘管他有時察覺出Bradley迷惑甚至是受傷的神情，但下一秒他就能換上理解的眼神和微笑，優雅轉身離去。只有偶爾在對戲時，在金髮國王熾烈的眼神中，他才可以或多或少地確認Bradley對他的迷戀。

 

　　分手時失魂落魄的Bradley有如迷途男孩般可愛，吸引他的主動親近。

 

　　但太過靠近對他們沒有幫助。

 

　　Bradley不會在意的，這一切。他可以迅速和任何人打成一片，自然而然，就像他當初毫不在意鑿穿他的防衛一樣。他很重感情，但是他也很擅長保持確切距離。

 

　　Bradley不會有事的。Colin對自己說。他們有默契。

 

　　Colin知道自己總是可以激起人們保護的慾望，在他還沒意識到能夠利用這點優勢之前，就已經被複數以上的同性、異性莫名奇妙表明想守護他。他並未刻意裝得軟弱，只是一個眼神，一個語氣表情，就沒人能拒絕他，也沒有人能佔他便宜，勉強他做不喜歡的事。簡直像是一種天賦，他想，他甚至覺得那是自己唯一的 **手藝** 。

 

　　他一看見Bradley就知道他會屈服於他的手藝之下──Bradley會喜歡他，不過也就那麼一點點。

 

　　金髮女郎，才是他一直以來的類型。比如那個已經和他分手的女演員。

 

　　大概從那時候Colin就開始健身。這是他除了演戲之外做過最持之以恆的事。儘管是最沒意義的一件。

 

　　他不想被Bradley迷戀。不想被保護。不想在休息時間被Bradley拖到盥洗室裡纏綿地親吻。

 

　　一旦不被Bradley迷戀，一旦不被他那雙毫無畏懼，幾乎可以算是純情（雖然以性經驗來說這形容詞實在荒謬）的眼神注視，那麼他相信，自己之於Bradley那份超過範圍的感情，也終於可以宣告結束。

 

 

　　 **Colin。Colin。Colin。**

 

　　房間充斥著他的名字，床單上都是他們的體液。激烈的律動讓Colin筋疲力竭，整個身體倒在Bradley身上，頭埋入Bradley旁邊的枕頭裡。

 

　　Bradley在他的頸間喘息，柔軟的髮絲搔過他的鼻尖，讓他打了一個噴嚏。

 

　　和Bradley在一起時，他老是打噴嚏，像是為了要實現那則古老的童謠一樣地準確。

 

　　「我沒有和那個跳舞的女生上床，我刪除了那兩個女大學生的推特。還有Tumblr上的女孩──看在老天的份上，她們才十八歲。我沒有帶任何人回家。」

 

　　Bradley早已重獲自由的雙手無意識撫弄著Colin的後頸。語氣淡淡的，維持他一貫輕鬆的節奏，聲音聽起來舒懶、疲倦而滿意。

 

　　Colin沒有回話。他不需要這些解釋。他真的不需要解釋，也不需要因為這些解釋而感到鬆一口氣。

 

　　「你連耳朵都是花生醬的味道，你知道嗎？」Bradley歪著頭，用奇怪的角度從Colin的側頸舔到耳朵。

 

 

　　 **Sneeze on Friday, sneeze for sorrow.**

 

 

　　「嗯，所以，錄他們親吻的時候，你是什麼反應？」Bradley開始親吻他的鬍渣，閒聊的話題卻用喑啞的氣音。Colin感覺身下的人慢慢動作，趁他累得抬不起自己的時候開始主導。Colin知道剛剛對Bradley做的事，這傢伙都想反過來再做一遍。

 

　　「你說下流話的時候很性感，你知道嗎？」他們再次互相撫摸，彼此像對方永恆探索的星球。

 

　　「我很喜歡你，你從不知道。」

 

　　Bradley一邊咬著他的鎖骨一邊說。聲音彷彿充滿著曾經流逝的時間。充滿窗外陽光的碎片。

 

　　Bradley的聲音充滿著不可置信、足以以假亂真的疼愛。

 

 

　　但是不行的。Colin的腦海裡響起了警鐘。僅管他的四肢已經背叛意識，順從胸腹燃燒的渴念纏住對方。

 

　 **Sneeze on Friday, sneeze for sorrow.**

　　憂傷與幾隻麻雀一同從窗外枝枒輕輕躍進，在窗檯邊放肆啁啾。

 

　　他記起今天的日期，那猶如輓歌般的童謠。

 

　　不行。

 

　　不行。

 

　　不行。

 

　　他明明不需要Bradley。

 


	3. Sneeze on a Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz)  
>   
>  遊戲規則：  
> 1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge  
> 2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事  
> 內容百分之百純腦補，如有雷同，皆為萌點！  
> **BCCB皆有，本篇為BC**
> 
> 靈感來自當時各種圖片gif和repo～
> 
> B視角。  
> 沒有修辭，更加白話，應該是PWP？SORRY～  
> 總之有GYM的地方，就應該要有PORN。

** **

 

> **Sneeze on a Monday**
> 
> **\- Sneeze on a Monday, sneeze for danger.-**

 

　　即使是前一刻才發生的事，但Bradley仍覺得──陳腔濫調地覺得── **彷彿置身夢境。**

　　這一切都太他媽的超現實了。

 

　　他，Bradley James，一個小有名氣的公眾人物，就在剛剛，在公眾可以自由進出的場合裡，與另一個有名氣的公眾物Colin Morgan，經歷了一場不可思議的高潮。

 

　　而現在這個人正走在他旁邊，被帽T蓋住的後頸有他宣示主權的咬痕，身上隱隱飄著沐浴乳的香氣（他後來終於知道那是金盞花的味道）。

 

　　Fuck，他不敢相信自己居然又半硬了。

 

　　 **Colin Morgan，a fucking sexy-demon.**

 

　　記憶鮮明猶如熱鐵烙膚──又是個陳腔濫調的描述，但事實就是如此。他沒辦法忘記Colin在跑步機上邁開步伐時身軀的修長輕盈，就算他刻意讓胸背練得厚實；他沒辦法忘記汗水從Colin的額頭滑落眉骨，凝滯在睫毛尖端，隨後滴在他嘴唇中間凹陷處，最終沒入潤濕的胸口。他可以想像那滴汗水除了鹽份之外，也許還帶著蜂蜜的甜膩。他無法忘記Colin運動衫被汗水浸成深色的地方，無法忘記Colin嘴唇微開微闔、恣意吐息的模樣，無法忘記他放鬆又專注，彷彿樂在其中的神情。

 

　　他不知道Colin在這麼健康的運動裡也可以表現得如此性感，好像那是他天生的 **技能** ，好像他生下來就注定要被人意淫寵愛。

 

　　他完全沉溺在那副圖象裡，沒意識到自己正掛在重訓機上動也不動地虎視著跑步機上的傢伙。如果不是Colin與他目光交接，從跑步機回到休息的沙發軟墊，Bradley可能繼續盯著他跑完三十分鐘，而不是別開目光，尬尷地拍打著重訓器材。

 

　　「你剛剛的樣子像是想把那台跑步機吃掉，你知道。」Colin笑了一下，拿起礦泉水一口氣喝光。Bradley的目光霎時又黏回Colin身上，並且極度希望自己是那瓶磺泉水。 **的瓶口。** 或希望他身上的 **某個部位** 成為被Colin舔來舔去的瓶口。

 

　　老天，他開始覺得自己有夠下流。

　　

　　「……」Bradley有些哀怨地瞪著Colin， **你絕對在裝傻，** 他想。 **你明知道我想吃的是你。**

 

　　「我有點累了。」Colin說。他當然會累，因為他老老實實地做了四十分鐘的重訓和二十分鐘的有氧運動（如果不是Bradley的注視打斷他的話就會是三十分鐘）。他拉了拉自己的衣領，接著用毛巾擦臉。他擦臉的方式出乎意料的可愛，讓Bradley突然想揉亂他捲捲的頭髮。

 

　　他想對他做好多好多的事，其實。

 

　　「你結束了嗎？」他走近Bradley，挑眉看他，微歪著頭。

 

　　在那一瞬間Bradley的心中閃過一絲愧疚感。此刻沒蓄鬍子的Colin看起來就像未經人事的少年，乾乾淨淨的，水潤潤的眼睛顯得單純無辜。也許他真的是很誠心地邀他來健身而已，沒有別的目的，沒有任何要挑逗他的意思；他只是信任他，又不太喜歡被不熟的人發現他在健身，所以才會挑這個只開放給梅林劇組的時段，和他兩個人來這裡；Colin很認真地訓練自己，只有他一個人在分心……

 

　　「我要去沖澡，一起嗎？」Colin抬起腳，鞋尖向Bradley兩腿之間點了一下然後迅速收回。這個迅雷不及掩耳的惡作劇讓Bradley整個身體縮起來，手和雙腿本能地護住重要部位，並發出高八度的叫聲。

 

　　「Oi！」Bradley知道自己的臉肯定紅得和蕃茄一樣（哦，再一個陳腔濫調），惱羞成怒和情慾同時在體內狂飆。

 

　　Colin噙住嘴角的笑意立刻轉身快步離開。

 　　

　　……………前言收回。

 

**Colin根本是世界上最邪惡的生物。**

 

 　　偏偏他超級喜歡。

 　　他喜歡瘋狂親吻Colin直到他的得意笑容化為烏有，閱讀他眼神中的挫敗、驚訝、憤怒還有更多的渴望；他喜歡看Colin咬著下唇咬出血痕最後還是忍不住叫出聲來，聲音帶著疼痛和快感，因為他正握住他的勃起反覆磨蹭，他的戒指輕輕刮過他尖端（而他們兩個都知道他是故意的）；他喜歡揉捏Colin的乳尖，讓那對粉紅色的部位顏色變得暗沉，觸感變得硬挺；他喜歡他長長的手指在興奮的時候緊抓著他的肩胛骨，像是溺水的人抓著唯一的浮木。

 　　他最喜歡含住Colin時，完完整整地含住他時（Colin那裡就和他手指一樣漂亮和 **長** ，這不容易），他膝蓋曲起，腰往前挺，腿不自覺往旁邊分開的本能，那麼好色，一點都不拘謹；他喜歡他的手指──兩根，或者三根──深入Colin體內的感覺，他的體內比蓮蓬頭撒下的熱水還燙，緊得像是要把他的手指絞斷；他喜歡他總能在食指侵入到第二根指節時刷到Colin的前列腺，讓他的身體強烈震顫，然後彎曲手指，兩根指頭稍稍撐開，無視於Colin的背用力碰撞後方的磁磚牆，無視於Colin失去控制、幾近哀求的呻吟，仍然保持一定節奏和速度充份地刺激他。不留餘地。

 

　　 **「Bradly……pleasepleaseplese……」**

 

　　他喜歡Colin興奮到哭出來，語無倫次地求他。喜歡他們抱在一起射精。

　　他喜歡Colin高潮後倒在他身上的親暱和依賴，他猜那是無意識的，連Colin自己都不知道；喜歡他總給予他比別人多一點的信任，哪怕只有一點點；他喜歡Colin善良可親外表下冷漠無情的一面，那讓他更像個平凡可接近的人而不是聖人……

　　他可能，很有可能，不論好的還是壞的部份，他根本就是喜歡Colin Morgan的 **全部** 。

　　從很久很久以前就開始。

　　無可救藥。

 

　　「嘿，那邊有人在瞪著我們？」Colin停下腳步，輕輕皺起眉頭，指向不遠處朝他們舉起手機發呆的女孩。

　　「哈囉。」猶如大夢（還是春色無邊的那種）初醒的Bradley出於一貫良好的社交本能，立刻向女孩打招呼，沒注意到Colin的眉頭皺得更緊。畢竟那只是一眨眼的事。他們走近女孩時，Colin已經換上了溫和但帶點倦意的笑容，安靜而愉快地與她一起合照。

　　少女的注意力很快轉向Bradley，被他自我解嘲的幽默逗得十分開心。

 

　　 **「……總有一天要把你關在地下室。」** 閒談間，一串小聲又模糊的句子鑽入Bradley的耳朵，Bradley沒來由地打了個噴嚏，惹來少女一陣嬌嫩的笑聲。

 

　　Bradley驚訝地悄悄看向Colin，想確定自己有沒有聽錯，而Colin只是一臉牲畜無害地微笑看向兩人：「我想先去超市買點東西， **補充一下體力。** 等會兒見，Bradley？」

 

　　「咦？哦。……好？」Bradley的驚訝轉為困惑，想在Colin的目光裡尋求答案，但Colin連一點表情都不施捨他，和女孩道歉後就離開。女孩發出惋惜又同情的聲音，大概是Colin跟她說他很累之類的。Bradley沒聽清楚。

 

　　他完全傻住了。

　　

　　以至於他之後渾然不覺地和粉絲走了一段路（直到他發現那和回飯店的方向相反），恍惚間還記得他和女孩一起開口唱歌。實在有點蠢。

 

　　他滿腦子塞滿了「為什麼Colin生氣了」這件事，沒辦法再想別的。很明顯，他那種笑容就是生氣。

 

　　 **Sneeze on a Monday, sneeze for danger.**

 

　　那時他還不知道Colin在「補充體力」之後會對他做什麼事。

 


	4. Sneeze On a Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz)  
>   
>  遊戲規則：  
> 1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge  
> 2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事  
> **BCCB皆有，本篇為phone!sex**
> 
> BC視角各一，百分之百純腦補。  
> 偽文藝腔注意。和FIC1~3稍為有點時間關聯。如有不懂可以參看。  
> 主要是B那時不知為何常流連酒吧，還頻頻找女生調情，於是腦補了這一篇～

** **

 

> **Sneezy on a Thursday**
> 
> **-Sneezy on a Thursday, something better.-**

 

  **【Bradley】**

 

　　酒精徹燒Bradley身體的一切細節，包括骨骼與腦筋。他的思緒焚成灰燼，四肢癱軟如泥。

　　趴在床上。頭埋入枕山。落地窗簾掩藏晨光，室內昏暗，很容易把一個醉臥的人拖入一個不完的魘夢裡。

 

　　他痛恨這個，儘管他很少真正恨過什麼東西。

　　但他確信，這份高燒不退的熱度與渴求，就是他最痛恨的。

 

　　他喜歡平衡、穩定，親近甜蜜又不會太過深入的關係。

　　

　　比如和工作同事踢一場球賽，贏球了擁抱，輸球了也擁抱，每個人因為他興奮激昻，每個人都朝他疲倦舒暢地笑。

　　又比如在音浪囂騷潮湧、霓虹燈轉動閃爍的酒吧，和一群煙視媚行、粉汗如雨的女子跳舞喝酒。到處是身體的味道，動情的味道，男男女女的肢體在暗中糾纏成神祕符號，而他游刃其中，和女孩不急不徐地調情。

 　　女孩金髮大眼，短衣熱褲，長腿，年輕，他喜歡的類型。任何人都會喜歡的類型。

 　　奧運跳房子比賽，符合時事又有創意。他猜某人聽到了一定會忍不住大笑出聲。

 

　　噢，他痛恨這個。

　　痛恨想起某人的事。

　　痛恨想起某人從來沒說在一起卻突然地說要「回到過去」。

　　痛恨想起每次，每一次，明明表現得很好，卻被隨手棄置的過去。

 

　　床的硬度，棉被捲起大腿內側的觸感以及枕頭上殘留的氣味啟動感官，Bradley的腦海不由自主聯結到某個黑髮青年在他身邊蜷成一團的畫面。卷卷的頭髮末端在後頸形成熊的小爪，撩搔他的唇鼻，讓他忍不住吻上。

 　　他痛恨這份高燒不退的熱度與渴求。

　　因為他想要的，永遠也得不到。

 

　　「──Hello？」手機在枕邊震盪，抖落他的遐思，他不耐煩地胡亂滑動屏幕，撥開那聲意想不到的招呼。

 

　　那聲音是磁鐵，而他的意識是瞬間被吸附的鐵屑。

 

　　Bradley微弓起身體。下身與床稍稍拉開距離的同時，竟不受控制與床墊磨擦。他歸咎於微醺。

 

　　一開始只是怯懦地、小心翼翼地逡巡。小心翼翼地愉悅著。

 

　　「Bradley？」

　　

　　那聲音是雙大手，而他則是綁線的木偶。聲音狂亂地操舞著他，他服從聲音裡的意志拉下牛仔褲的拉鍊。

 

　　然後是一連串疾速、暴躁的，他精緻的身體與手指與床的慰安。

 

　　「Col－」

 

　　不小心翼翼高潮的時候，他放縱的呻吟如同鋒刃，往空氣切出一道傷口。愛慾和對方的名字從傷口裡汩汩流洩。溢滿房間。

 

　　 **我沒救了。完全搞砸了。** 他想。接著狠狠打了一個噴嚏。

 

  **【Colin】**

 

　　「你……兩個人？晚點再打給你？」電話另一頭傳來的呼吸聲近乎喘息，伴隨床板震動和棉被蹂躪的聲音。Colin邊問邊看錶，窗邊走動來回，輕咬指甲。輕微痛覺或可掩抑脊背突然捎來的怒意。

 

　　「No , just……myself.」

 

　　短暫的沉默後，Bradley低語著彷彿失足落井的人在井底呼求，帶著水氣的迴聲繚繞他耳膜。

 

　　「嗯，給我一點時間，或者你 **持續喊我的名字** ，我就可以快點結束……would you？Cols？」

 

　　「……Shit.」

 

　　某種靈犀讓Colin僵直身體。

 

　　「Fuck you, Bradley. How dare you.」

 

　　一些生動的影像灼傷了Colin的喉嚨，關於Bradley自瀆的樣子。想像他身軀舒展成長河的姿勢，他的手指，反光的戒指。他顫抖的麥色肌理，他汗濕的毛髮黯金，瞳孔的顏色由朗朗的藍變成謎灰的藍，只因為他的聲音；想像他撫遍全身卻無法射精，想像他咬著下唇疼痛地懇求，只因為他待會兒的命令。

 　　Colin吞嚥困難，無法說話。逼迫自己吐露什麼，那些脫口而出的咒罵像是榨乾渴念後的渣滓，愛染的鬆屑。沒有力氣。

 　　他打這通電話的目的絕不是為了和Bradley來場纏綿的phone sex，他要做的事和現在正在做的完全相反。

 　　對Bradley的想像如同毒品。吸食時痛快，停止後痛苦。接著是無邊無盡的上癮。無可逃脫。

 

　　他本來是打算放Bradley一馬的。

 

　　他不喜歡嫉妒，不喜歡佔有，不喜歡被那些情緒拾掇擺佈。

　　不想把可以同時分給好幾個人好幾年的情感，全都集注在同一個人身上。

 

　　他悉知凡是他想要的，最後一定能得到。

　　而他真的不想「想要Bradley」。

　　不想收藏著他，明知總有一天要捐棄。

 

　　但Bradley似乎不打算放過他。

 

**「Colin Morgan, why can’t you just be mine？」**

　

　　手機那端的Bradley在兩人你來我往貪婪地威脅、激烈的索求之後，嘴邊糊糜地說了這句話。嗓音膩甜沙啞，詢問飽含絕望。

 　　他無言，空調吹乾汗水，裸身使他觳觫，打了一個噴嚏。

 

　　Bradley也是。

 

　　頃刻間日光傾城，傾倒於整座城市，傾倒在他的房間。他躺回床上，任由一大片金浪淹沒他的腳趾、胸口與顴骨。

 　　他眨眼，瞇眼，睫羽搧落影子。Colin感到自己即將被暖意滅頂，在白晝光線中，在時光纖維內，在Bradley頓挫的吐息和輕輕的、略顯尷尬的笑聲裡。

 

　　 **那不是愛。** 他知道。只是他們在一起的時候，總是會有一些和愛非常相似的東西產生，那種東西包圍他們，沁入他們，進而成為他們體內的一部份。拆卸不能。

 

 　　Bradley不打算放過他了。

 

　　「So……sneeze on a Thursday？」

 

　　「Uh, for something better？」

 

  　  「Yeah, If only you could be mine. Then always and forever.」

 

 


	5. Sneeze on a Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz)  
>   
>  遊戲規則：  
> 1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge  
> 2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事  
> 內容純屬虛構，如有雷同，皆為萌點！  
> **BCCB皆有，本篇無差別**
> 
> B視角。  
> 意識流的寫法，偽文藝腔注意。文中結合了當時盛傳的一些八卦（見結尾）。  
> 與 FIC1~4有時間關聯。

> **Sneezy on a Wednesday**
> 
> **-Sneezy on a Wednesday, get a letter.-**

 

　　貓在對面屋簷眠睡的下午，Bradley打噴嚏，不小心把嘴裡含著的牛奶吐到地毯上，塑膠馬克杯咚地悶哼。

 

　　他彎腰，伸手摸摸被浸漬成深灰色的地毯。潮濕的淡淡奶香，聞起來甜甜的；搓揉指腹，黏黏的，有點想舔。還在半夢半醒之間。鄉村搖滾突然從音響裡溢出，流滿客廳。定時鬧鐘。

 

　　抬起頭，旋律很快漫漶房間。他想起曾經的室友遠赴美國。沒半個人聲的安靜，只有一些喚起陳舊時光的音樂，霉味。就跟世界末日一樣。

 

　　世界末日。上帝的手指，悠閒輾斃負米的螞蟻。沒有人聲，只有音樂流淌。霉味的安靜。

 

　　不管別人怎麼說，Bradley一直相信2012是世界末日，就像五歲時覺得 _聖誕老人一定存在_ 那樣相信。

　　 **「襪子裡真的有禮物」** 他雙手插腰，嘟嘴，反駁姊姊，拒絕成為大人。他可是很實事求是的。 **眼見為憑。**  


 

　　再次彎腰，想撿起杯子，目光卻突然被一半滑進沙發底部的白色信封擄獲。

 

　　如果是帳單就糟了，Bradley想。

 

　　撿起信。杯子。翻轉信。又落掉杯子。噢。

 

　　Bradley呼出一口大氣。脊髓被抽掉一樣地癱躺在沙發裡。

 

　　誰能反駁他說2012不是世界末日呢？

 

　　至少是他的世界末日。

　　

 

　　 **兩次。**  


 

 

　　第一次是在片場附近餐廳，剛進入春天的時候。他們選了一處不甚隱密，卻也很少人會注意的位置。喝酒。

 

　　Colin不急不徐把桌上一碟薯片掰成小塊，修長的手指舞動特殊節奏。Bradley很認真地盯著那些指頭，盯到有點失焦，好像它們全都是活的，擁有自己的性格脾氣。其實Colin一舉一動都帶著特殊節奏，彷彿一連串的切分音，或者三對二的拍子。

 

　　「看到了嗎？我是薯片（連環）殺手＊！」他挑了挑眉，拿起碟子一口氣把所有薯片全往嘴裡倒，誇張地咀嚼。

 

　　「………………………………………………」

 

　　那些指頭消沉下來，於是Bradley的目光攀爬到Colin面無表情的臉。

 

　　他完全沒想到Colin會用這麼冷、這麼過時的笑話安慰他，沒想到自己居然聽得懂。當然根本沒預料Colin會安慰他，連一點點都不期待。Colin從來不介入別人的私生活，那是他禮貌，他的 **特殊節奏** 。

 

　　Colin的笑話，不客氣地說，就像用木琴敲Rolling in the deep般帶著詭異的喜感，神祕違和且沒有必要。他瞇眼，Colin跟著模仿他，含糊地說了聲好鹹，嘴裡噴出薯片屑屑。

 

　　下一秒，兩個人突然都趴在桌子上。

 

　　瘋狂大笑，肩膀不住抖動的程度，捧著肚子，頭抵桌面，眼角泛出淚光。原本哽住的情緒隨著笑聲全都傾洩到體外。

 

 

　　 **Oh, Mr. Morgan.**  


 

 

　　燈光在Colin睫毛上結晶，一群碎掉的星星。Bradley很自然地伸出手指刷著，讓他的手指在黑髮青年的顴骨上印刻長影。如果能永遠留在上面會怎麼樣呢，像繡上黑色的刺青，永恆的 _ **Bradley James**_ 。噢，當然他指的是影子。Colin長長的眉毛是岸邊濕柴。額頭是岸，他的手指是否能成為點燃柴火的引信？

 

　　隨即他又有股衝動想把蓋住Colin髮線的毛帽慢慢脫掉，一定要慢慢的。造成烏黑蓬草迸生的錯覺，從耳後一路窸窣到頸間。柔軟，茂密，卷卷。

 

　　然後Colin抓住他的手。不知道是為了制止他，還是單純為了抓住他的手。因為他沒放開。

 

　　被握住的掌心發熱。

 

　　心裡想著「 **他該不會喜歡我吧** 」的瞬間，Bradley身體某處藏著的低音提琴緩緩拉出顫音，一段低沉、持續，既安穩又猛烈的問號。

　　

　　喀喀喀地開始紊裂，他身體另一處蛋殼般的東西。像是要孵出什麼，或者只是為了要 **碎裂** 。他也訝異，原來身體真的可以埋藏那麼多莫名其妙的物事。

 

　　他以為自己已經是足夠簡單的人了。

 

　　五月底時他們交換體液。明白地說就是做愛。高潮的瞬間，一大塊黑色的意識（也許有人會說是命運）掉了下來，塞入他的腦袋裡，阻絕思考。

 

　　沒有人聲，雨後的霉味竄入試映室，耳邊都是原聲帶的音樂。

 

　　 **世界末日。** 就是那個樣子。

 

　　他們居然隔了四年多才開始做這件事。簡直浪費時間。

 

 

 

　　第二次是他生日後十天。

 

　　Colin從不參與同事的生日宴會，Bradley知道，Bradley不會邀他。Colin要整理公寓，捐書。搬家過程的確是很麻煩，沒有關係。他們會在別的時間慶祝，在床上、健身房、任何符合人體工學或違反人體工學的場所。他不會介意這種事。

 

 

　　 **「我是天主教徒。」**  


 

　　

　　十天後，劇院休息室的廁所。他們的喘息聲還貼合在一起，手還在對方身上小憩，平坦的小腹，溫暖的後頸。Colin對他說。居然是這樣的場合。

 

　　 **皮帶** ，Bradley想，當時他應該用Colin的皮帶 **把他嘴巴塞住** ，儘管這會讓他喪失親吻對方的機會。不過還有什麼比阻止Colin講出這句話還重要呢？Bradley簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，努力要笑出來，假裝是個玩笑，卻找不到任何嘲諷含義。

 

　　這個字眼追根究柢是一個動詞，像剪刀那樣銳利，一下子可以截斷所有關係。

 

　　Colin整理公寓，捐書，要從Cardiff搬到倫敦。

　　現在他才知道，原來Colin也順手整理他們，準備把他捐出去了。

 

　　很難懂嗎？

 

 

　　「抱歉，我不是你的 **神父** 。」Bradley當時只有說了這麼一句。隨即用力推開Colin，推開他欲言又止的表情。

 

 

　　 **不要找我告解。**  


 

 

　　 **我沒有原諒可以給。**  


 

　　那晚他用專業演員的方式優雅離開現場。合照，微笑，簽名。感謝很多很多的酒精。

 

　　隔天Bradley換了原本下個禮拜才飛的班次，前往美國。一待就是一個多月。

　　黑色的意識塞滿旅館四周，晚上他從來不睡。白天也不一定。和一群精力旺盛的年輕演員玩遍洛杉磯的遊樂設施。見前女友。在雲霄飛車上喊了一百種難聽的髒話。用髒話塗抹心上的名字。

 

　　 **世界末日。**  


　　

　　用一個月和八千公里就夠了。他就可以柔滑地說出： _我們已經厭倦對方了。_ 這句。

　　訪談時忽略對方任何一點可能的示好。

 

 

　　世界末日就該有世界末日的樣子。

 

 

　　腳掛在沙發上，背頸靠著扶手。音樂換成了Jazz，和他內心的低音提琴共鳴。像是在執行一項 _讓信封上每個角落都佈滿指紋_ 的任務，他把那封信反覆拿捏翻轉倒旋。

 

　　終於拆信。

 

 

　　一張藍色的紙，一排亂亂的字。倫敦區的地址。滑出一支鑰匙。

 

　

　 **（A little piece of my heart to haunt you，you know.）**  


 

 

　　他愣了一分鐘。

 

 

　　那時隨口說的話竟然被一句不漏地記得，被完整地抄襲了。

 

　　就像第二次世界末日的模式抄襲第一次，就像現在忽然下起的雨抄襲昨天的雨，像貓咪起身離開的姿態抄襲昨天的牠自己。

　

　

　　他們之間的感情竟然也是互相抄襲的。

 

 

　　Bradley感到身體那片像蛋殼般的薄層，已經完全碎裂。

 

 

　　 **有必要覺得被冒犯。** 他想。

　　 **有必要重新打開手機，** 回幾個不接的電話。或者帶著錢包，用帽T和墨鏡掩護，沿著紙上的地址找對方說清楚。

 

 

　　 **有必要再厭倦對方一次。** 一次就可以了。

 

 

　　他起身，抄襲貓的速度離開。

 

 

　　來不及帶雨傘。

 

 

　　 **Sneezy on a wednesday, get a letter.**  


 

 

\--

 

註：此處設計Colin玩諧音雙關的笑話，用美國人早餐常配牛奶的玉米麥片（cereal）諧音連環（serial）殺手（killer）。典故來自美國影集friends。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乳摸+sighting.  
> 1.一說B的室友是Eoin。  
> 2.今年有個乳摸說BC在餐廳牽小手。  
> 3.有人看到Colin去林木保護協會還啥的地方捐書，日期在B生日前後。  
> 4.BC(+AR)有去看歌舞劇。  
> 5.C去年的雜誌訪談有提到他是天主教徒(的樣子)。  
> 6.B去美國是GLEE新演員一起混了滿久，也有去見GMK 。  
> 7.最近有人說C搬到倫敦了。
> 
> 後記：
> 
> 人的想法真是瞬息萬變，本篇定稿之前的斷簡是完全不一樣的東西，視角還是Colin，但隨著幾個月來的消息，最後變成現在的成品。  
> 為什麼會這麼執著B/C我真的不懂，也許我本來就是個愛執著的人，而他們早期的互動、眼神的交流，真的是我心目中美好愛情的完全體，所以一直放不下手。


	6. Sneeze on a Tuesday, kiss a stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/RPvxdyz)  
>   
>  遊戲規則：  
> 1)以鵝媽媽童謠為基礎的fic challenge  
> 2)依對應的星期寫出不同的故事  
> 內容純屬虛構，如有雷同，皆為萌點！散花完結啦～  
> **BCCB皆有，本篇開放式結局**
> 
> 偽文藝腔注意。和 FIC1~5有時間和情節的微關聯。  
> 本篇主打C視角。

** **

 

> **Sneezy on a Tuesday**
> 
>   
>  **-Sneezy on a Tuesday,** **kiss a stranger.-**

 

 

**22th  JAN 2013  Tuesday 08: 56 P.M.**

 

　　Colin脫下戲服時身上沾惹的煙味、濃郁厚層的髮膠味讓他打了個噴嚏。

　　Shite, 菸腔是不打噴嚏的，喔，即使會也不是這種打法。他咬了咬嘴唇。

 

　　有些時候就是難以進入狀況，新的劇組新的拍攝流程，必須培養適合的新習慣。儘管掩飾很好，每個人都說他sweet，talent，nice，但緊張就是緊張。

 　　通常他有些慣用的小技巧，但這個導演似乎不那麼容易讓他過關。

 

　　 _我想要的是個陌生人的眼神。我不要 Colin Morgan。_

_不要Merlin，我不要可愛自憐的Jimmy。_ 導演說。

 

　　他喜歡嚴厲又講究的導演。  
　　代價是為了 **陌生人的眼神** 拍了二十六次。

 

　　坐在椅子上嘆口氣。

　　不是每件事都那麼如意。

 

　　身旁工作人員四歲大的小女兒突然把棒棒糖放在一旁，跪到椅子上，小手捧著他的臉把他轉向自己（Colin下意識扶住女孩小小軟軟的身體），在他唇角摁了一記。

　　「…………？」

　　「God bless you.」可愛的童音帶著薄荷甜。歪著頭，大大藍眼珠閃動水花。

 

　　Colin的心比身體還快反應。

**突然很想很想見某人。**

　　那麼地 **癢。** 簡直無法形容。

 

**23th  JAN 2013  Wednesday 07: 33 P.M.**

 

**_提醒你：先練習"坐著"，最佳男演員_ **

**** **_什麼？_ **

****

****

**_遲到的巫師沒有椅子。  
_ ** **_掃把，或者國王的大腿？_ **

**** **_……大腿，謝謝。_ **

**** **_"……"　是不需要的。不客氣。_ **

 

 

 　　Colin食指抵著唇，目光隨意飄向窗外，無聲地笑。不想驚動幫他趕時間的司機。

 　　把玩一下黑莓機，按鍵的觸感讓他平靜。Eoin曾經笑他是如此老派的一個人。又像一隻羊，老是吃草。

  **「不過會反芻的大概只有你而已。」** 他記得當時是這麼回敬他的。然後Eoin吃驚又讚許地笑，Bradley捧腹大笑。  
  
 　　哦。

 　　腦袋閃出某人名字的同時，簡單音節彷彿生成出幾千幾萬個小小鉤子，銛搔他的背頸，勾出炙熱體溫。

　　他收起手機，把某人的調情簡訊一併埋入西裝內側口袋。

  
　　Colin Morgan 不喜歡和人分享東西。

　　因為他知道，專屬於他的總是很少很少。

 

　　Colin和人分享的，是仔細篩揀過的知識，一些無傷大雅的嗜好，一些聽起來會讓人尊敬的抱負，幾本不會看過四遍以上的書。

　　Colin不分享致命的弱點，不分享真正的感覺，不分享最愛。

 

　　 **他怎麼知道其他人確實想聽？**

 

　　僅管很多時候都像是交上了好運，得到一個持續曝光的角色，一些值得驕傲的獎項，少年得志，入圍不斷；但他從來不是一個取巧的人。

　　當然也無法隨便地給。

 

　　他的心就像堅硬的岩壁，甚至陡峭得足以生出孤松。

　　他很務實，從不和人分享鑰匙。

 

　　僅有一次例外。

 

**23th  JAN 2013  Wednesday 08: 00 P.M.**

 

　　當然頒獎會場沒有魔法掃把和坐大腿這件事，主辦單位騰出了一個座位讓Colin可以在獲獎前順利入座。

　　迎接他的是Bradley瞬間亮起來的眼神，燦燦的易燃的藍色。

　　並肩而坐。熟悉的溫度，呼吸，心跳頻率。笑話，耳語，氛圍。真心的單純的高興。

 

　　宣佈獲獎的那一刻，Bradley把他拉了過去，用力拍打他的胸口。他身上新穎的、馨烈的古龍水氣味直接複刻在Colin的嗅覺裡，標誌新的記憶。一如他深金色的頭髮，掌上的繭，毫不遮掩的笑聲那樣，初識時就植入他的感官，編入最易識別的基因。

 

　　其實他很害怕。

 

　　Bradley在鏡頭下就像是個真正的好朋友，衷心為他祝賀，和剛剛假裝低下身來綁鞋帶，卻用關節輕撫他小腿的傢伙判若兩人，讓他不禁懷疑究竟是誰該拿最佳男演員獎。

　　而幾週前那個拿著他給的鑰匙進入公寓，皺著眉頭怒不可遏的Bradley，現在想起來簡直是陌生人。

 

　　一開始因為Bradley落寞的樣子太像被雨水淋濕的黃金獵犬，他忍不住把他撿起來。

**而後丟掉。**

**再撿起來一次，然後又丟掉。**

　　層層疊加、積累，逐漸沉重到兩人都快駝不動的情感，那些一發不可收拾的快樂，既無法納化為演技的一部份，又無法徹底掩抑，只好丟掉。

　　但卻不知道為什麼，又奢望用一把鑰匙，再撿他一次。

　　也許是因為捨不得。畢竟他是如此老派不是嗎。

  
　 _「你是什麼意思？」_

　　也許是想看Bradley生氣的樣子。獨一無二，生氣蓬勃且美麗。

 

_「信裡的意思。字面上的意思。」_

　　也許，只是因為單純想給他。全盤地給，血流如注地給。一點點也無法保留。

 

　　排練十幾次的感謝詞說出來就打開音樂盒那樣簡單，張開嘴就能自動播放。流暢，面面俱到，不著痕跡，只是不小心快轉。

   　也許有些人覺得他緊張。

　　不，他只是分心。

 

　　被Bradley沒戴手錶的腕骨和指關節分心。被自己腦袋裡Bradley黯沉又瘋狂的眼色分心。被呻吟裡含藏的無盡渴求分心。被那些憤怒又挫敗的咬痕分心。

　　 _「我想上你。」_ 狠狠上你，然後把動彈不得的你藏起來， **不和任何人分享。**

　　他被那天的記憶分心。倫敦的雨雪，即將再次退租的公寓。 **Bradley, Bradley, Bradley.**

 

**24th  JAN 2013 Thursday 00: 42 A.M.**

 

　　Bradley的公寓。房間床上。

　　他跨坐在Bradley身上，用最折磨自己也折磨對方的方式，一寸一寸接納Bradley的硬度。疼痛肆無忌憚地灼燒他，修長的四肢蜷曲，手指埋梳在Bradley太陽穴兩側，汗珠從眉骨跌落到眼睫，滴到Bradley的臉上。Bradley全身顫抖，像是敲打著最隱晦的密碼，洩露感官的機密。

 

　　 **投降。** Bradley的身體彷彿如此宣誓，毫無防備。Colin感到一種征服的高興。

　　而快感迅速將他焚成一片焦土。

 

　　 _ **「I'm so proud of you……」**_ Bradley扶住他肋骨下方，姆指輕輕擦過他的乳尖逡巡向下，來到他頂著Bradley胃部的堅實的半濕潤的欲望。Bradley手指圈圍他的頂端，戒指磨刮著他，撩搔。 **良好的手藝** ，他想，讓他差點就要射出來。很可能這是他一生中最熱愛的前戲。

　　Bradley另一隻手搭在Colin俯下身來的後頸，揉搓他的耳後和削得很短的髮根。邊講邊伴隨零碎親吻，聲音完全嘶啞，熱氣吐息在他臉上。又大又藍的眼神裡摻了威士忌，或者其他濃度更高的酒精。在他體內的部份則不可思議地持續變硬。

 

　　 _「Col……」_

 

　　「 _ **Then BEAM WITH your pride in me**.  **Just shut up**   **and M O V E**._ 」

　　母音子音都熱得熔在一起。模糊不清，低沉到連空氣都微微顫動。

 

　　「……」

 

　　Bradley只是輕微調整姿勢，就找到了最正確的角度。只是輕輕地抬腰，就讓ｃ整個身體又繃緊起來。兩個人都情不自禁地低吼。

 

　 _「You asked for it.」_ Bradley頂他。正確的地方。

 

　　好像瞬間撕開剛結痂的傷口，驚訝大於痛覺，然後是痛覺和麻癢。然後是無邊無盡的快樂。

 　　等到Bradley真的失去節制，開始毫無節奏、只是本能地瘋狂進退的時候，他們陷入了絕望的快樂。像是世界末日就這麼掉了下來，已經沒有明天的那種，絕望的快樂。

 

　 **無法分享的快樂。**

 

  **24th  JAN 2013 Thursday 3: 00 A.M.**

 

　　Colin從浴室出來，毛巾用力搓乾頭髮。雖然剪短但因為新戲的關係要上許多髮膠，感覺一輩子都洗不掉一樣。

 

　　「我等一下要去美國。我會去找她。」已經換穿一身便裝的Bradley雙手交握搭在肚子上，陷入沙發裡，腳無識地踢著旁邊的行李箱。像隻剛醒的，疲倦的，傭懶的金毛貓咪。他轉頭過來，看著Colin，抬嘴笑了一下，眼神無法解讀。 **「照你說的。」**

 

  **哦，對。** Colin停下動作。

 

　　他忘記了。

      他又把他丟掉了。

 

 　　因為沒辦法把Bradley豢養在某個地方，不讓任何人知道。

 　　Colin一時之間無法反應，只是呆呆地看著Bradley站起來走到他面前。

 

　　「一年。是吧？」Bradley抓起他的手抬到唇邊，低垂眼皮，動作從容優雅又專注，從手腕內側舔吻，然後是一根一根手指。

 

_花一年的時間，假裝我們對彼此完全沒有感覺，看看這感覺會不會變成真的。這對我們都好。_

 

　　他不記得當時確切的言語是什麼了。他根本不知道為什麼要開這麼詭異的條件。

　　也沒想到Bradley會答應。他甚至笑了出來。

　　 ** _Okay_**.他回答。用美國口音。淡淡嘲諷意味。

 

　　 _ **At least we can pretend we fall in love. Then pretend we don't**_.

　　手指親完了的時候Bradley朝他抬眼。

　　在那對易燃的藍色裡，他感覺自己熊熊燃燒。終於連灰燼都不剩。

　　換他湊上去親Bradley的嘴唇。

**24th  JAN 2013 Thursday 10: 13 A.M.**

****  


 

　　趕回愛爾蘭的途中不小心瞥見推特。Colin不知怎地臉頰發熱。傳私訊給Bradley。

 

 

_**Fuckyou.** _

 

   　       　　　  ** _Anytime you want._**

 

 

　　幾乎是立刻回覆。  
  
　　想見他的念頭鋪天蓋地而來。

　　那麼地癢。簡直無法形容。

 

　　一年真的是很漫長的事。

 

全文完。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 整個系列完成於2012～2013年  
> 因為在163發的有些會被屏蔽，就來這邊備份啦～  
> I don't own these pics and gifs.


End file.
